


Prince Charming

by NixieBeck (BlackWingsofLucifer)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Possession, Demonic Possession, F/M, Possession, Reader Insert, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWingsofLucifer/pseuds/NixieBeck
Summary: Anon Request: I HAVE AN IDEA FOR A CROWLEYXREADER WHERE CROWLEY HAS TO POSSESS THE READER FOR SOME REASON. IT COULD BE A COOL CONCEPT AND YOU COULD TAKE IT JUST ABOUT ANYWHERE.





	Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys ~ Feedback always welcome!

Your wrists were bound, your head strapped to the chair to stop you from thrashing around. Dean’s jaw clenched tightly as he looked at you, worry and panic evident on his face.

“Are you sure about this?” He looked at Crowley with a deep set of concern lining his face.

“She will be fine, I’ll flush this winged rat out of her, don’t worry.” The king of hell cracked his neck as he readied himself, Castiel stood on guard next to the warding ready to pounce if anyone dared to attack.

Your mind had been sealed away, off limits. Thanks to the impending doom that had befallen heaven, the angels were cast out in search of vessels, you had unwillingly said yes, your body beat and broken from battling with numerous onslaughts of angelic dicckbags who ambushed you. Writhing in agony you were forced to oblige to Tamuriul, an angel with a nasty streak, he had bound you, his vessel falling apart day by day. You were a worthy match to hold his powers. Once he had you cornered you had no choice but to let him in, knowing that Sam and Dean would find a way to cast him out.

“Right let’s get to it then.” With that Crowley’s vessel unleashed red smoke, it lunged violently into the air before using your mouth as an open door.

Your mind was awash with darkness, you had sealed yourself inside a hollow shell of a place you once called home many years prior, a childhood sanctuary. Crowley looked around, surprise evident on his features that you would have chosen such a dark and yet innocent place to retreat in your subconscious.

He couldn’t find you in the small child like room he had landed in, he decided to venture further out into your mind, reaching for the branches of your soul; it led him down a long hallway, outside of a set of heavy oak doors and onto a rather luxurious looking front lawn. There you sat perched on top of a tree, looking out into the sky above, awash with morning light that illuminated your figure in a serene and beautiful way. He smiled fondly to himself, this wasn’t at all what he expected.

“And here I was half expecting to find you in some sleazy bar or back at the bunker, this is a pleasant surprise.” He offered, you ignored his voice for a moment. As always Crowley was never short of words so he tried again to reach your deaf ears. “You know this place is actually more terrifying than I expected, it’s like something out of an 80s horror movie.” Still nothing.

He sauntered closer to the tree, leaning his body against it casually.

“Well? You know you’re being violated by an angel right?” Silence. He cocked his eyebrow in frustration and decided to be a bit more devious.

He grabbed your ankle and yanked, hard. You fell from the tree but not without landing on something or someone… Crowley grunted underneath you, you smiled eerily down at him as you twisted to straddle his waist.

“Crowley…” You whispered softly, moving your lips to his ears. “I knew you’d find me…”

He shifted uncomfortably under you. “Darling, usually I’m not one to shove off a beautiful woman, but I need you to wake up.” You stared at him, your head tilting to the side in an innocent feign of confusion.

“I am awake.” You stated bluntly.

“Oh how I wish you were, you’re being possessed. By Tamuriul, and by me… but long story short I’m here to wake you up and to get that vile thing out of your mind.” He gave you a wide grin. You giggled at his antics and hopped off him, jumping to your feet. He twisted and picked himself up off the ground, dusting off the dirt and grass from his freshly cleaned and well tailored suit, usually he would grumble but he was merely a figment of representation within your soul.

“Wake up.” His voice was gruff and hoarse around the edges as he regarded you with curiosity.

“I am awake Crowley, what are you talking about?”

“No. You’re not. We don’t have much time before he knows I’m here,” he retorted

“Look, I don’t know what you’re talking about, you’re behaving weird.”

“Kitten, the only thing here that’s weird is you, now snap out of it.” 

“Hmm…” You walked off, shrugging at him as you bounced your hips. Crowley licked his lips, distracted by your curves as you swayed past him to go indoors. Entering the kitchen you poured yourself a glass of water from the faucet. He let out a sigh.

“Y/N, this is serious.” He tried again.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you, why are you even here?” You turned to face him, swigging a sip from the ornate glass in your hands.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Thank god you’re beautiful.” He sighed. “Get a grip and wake the hell up before we both end up crushed.”

“For the last time Crowley-”

The world around your vision began to shake, the glass fell from your hand and shattered into a million fragments onto the tiled floor. You were hurled backwards by an unrelenting force.

“Well well well… If it isn’t the demon king himself. You aren’t welcome here, leave.” Tamuriul’s voice was low and threatening.

“I won’t leave without the girl. Piss off and find yourself another vessel.” Crowley spat as he threw himself between you and the angel.

“That’s no way to speak to a servant of the lord you demon scum, step aside or I’ll crush you and her soul. It won’t be long now until this vessel is mine!” The angel growled.

“Not going to happen mate, I suggest you leave now if you know what’s good for you…” Crowley became menacing, his eyes glowing red as his body squared up for a fight.

The angel simply laughed at him. “You’re going through great measures for a human. Just let her go, she’s a worthless life in a sea of many souls, she let me in remember?”

Crowley flicked his wrist, sending the angel flying out of the room, he quickly rushed to the doors, sealing them with a chair propped against the handles. The door rocked backwards and forwards with a ferocious groan. It stopped momentarily, Cowley had enough time to rush to your side, carefully picking you up off the ground.

“Come on… Fight it.” You stared up at him, your E/C orbs gazing into his hazel ones, clarity regained looked around with worry before reattaching your vision to his features.

“Crowley?” Your expression was that of a dazed and confused damsel waking up.

“Come to your senses? Good. Wake up.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re being possessed by-”

“ Tamuriul.” You spat. “Shit.” You muttered under your breath. “What do I do?” You stared hopelessly at the demon before you, his face hollow with worry as the pounding on the doors began to sound again.

“Just wake up, cast him out! Tell this prat to get himself a new vessel.” You nodded.

“ Tamuriul!” You shouted. The beating against the doors stopped as the angel on the other side heeded your call.

“I cast you out! You hear me? You’re not welcome here! I dispel you.” The world of your conscious mind was impacted with an earthquake of violent shuddering.

“No!” was the scream on the other side of the door before it swung open, shattering the chair holding it a closed hostage. He stood before you, his body stalking quick and fast.

“OUT!” You screamed defiantly. “I dispel you. Leave now!” It suddenly became hard to stand as everything around you began to shake once more. “Out!” With that everything fell silent. The angel had dissipated from view. Crowley surveyed the area making sure the rat had gone.

“I think you’re safe, now do me a favour and wake up.”

“Uh… How?” Looking around you tried to find something that would most certainly work on a slumbering body. Usually when you jolted up awake it was thanks to falling or almost dying. Since you didn’t want to take the chance on doing either you groaned.

“Can’t you just zap out of here and you know… Like slap me awake or something?”

The king grinned at you, he motioned closer towards you.

“I have a better idea.” With that he pinned your body against the countertop, his lips crashed against your own, his tongue sliding into the caverns of your mouth with such wanton passion and hidden emotion. That most certainly did the trick. Your eyes flung open, sparks of daylight burned your eyes as you looked at the scene laid out on front of you. Sam, Dean and Castiel stood watching over you carefully, Crowley was just beginning to wake as his vessel regained animation.

“Charming.” You scoffed as you glared at him.

“Snow white… She awakens.” He shot you a playful wink, a wry grin spread from ear to ear. Your face heated up instantly at what transpired between the two of you. It most certainly wasn’t a dream. You didn’t know what you wanted more, a spiritual cleanse or a cold shower.


End file.
